Vulnerabilities
by AkumaStrife
Summary: Both men are a mystery, guarded so heavily behind their protective walls. But it is behind closed doors that they allow the armor to fall, learning to trust in the familiar. /For FreeKiwi/


All conversation stopped when Cloud stumbled in to Merlin's house. He'd only been gone for two days this time, shorter than normal. His face was too pale and mouth drawn tight. Aerith jumped up to fuss, but he pushed her away, shaking his head.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, moving past her to the guest room he sometimes used. Yuffie tried to grab his sleeve, but he swatted her hands away. He leveled a look on her before shutting the door with obvious force. He wasn't to be disturbed.

But Leon frowned. Besides the slight limp in his step, there was something else. An unnatural stiffness; a hitch in his movements that couldn't be connected to his leg.

"Leon?" Aerith was watching him, recognizing the look on his face. "Is there something wrong with Cloud?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure yet." But he was going to find out. The girls went back to their business and he went down the hall to the guest room. He knocked firmly, letting himself in regardless. Cloud was sitting on the bed cleaning his sword, and looked up at him warily.

"I'm fine," he said again.

"Yeah, that's what you said, but we both know that's not quite true."

Leon leaned casually against the wall, Cloud's bright gaze following his movements silently. Leon wasn't going to let it go, that much was clear.

"Show me."

"No."

With an irritated sigh Leon pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to go get the first aid kit, and when I come back you're going to let me see it."

Cloud's shoulders fell in defeat after Leon left. He fingered the edge of his shirt, before slowly pulling it off. He hissed, his shirt sticking to the wound and tugging at the half-formed scab. He grit his teeth and gingerly peeled the fabric away until he cleared the wound and tugged the shirt over his head. He had his back to the door, but could tell when Leon came back by the slight intake of breath and halting steps. Cloud fought to keep his face from burning.

After a moment Leon closed the door tightly, and the bed dipped under his weight.

"Cloud…how long have you had this?"

Cloud didn't answer, but he didn't really need to. The gash was wide and obviously infected, the edges tight and puffy red. It was leaking a murky fluid and dark lines stretched from the wound under his skin, traveling towards his heart.

"Isn't this where your wing was?"

Cloud flinched when Leon lightly touched the skin near it, nodding slightly. "It still comes out when….when _He's_ around." It was tangible how uncomfortable Cloud was with Leon so close, but he didn't push him away.

Leon just sighed and poured some disinfectant onto a rag. "Brace yourself, this might hurt a bit," he murmured. Cloud just snorted, but tensed, nails biting into his palm when Leon gently dabbed at the wound. As he cleaned away the layers of grime and scabbing, fresh infection began to work itself out.

Leon frowned and pressed at the edges, trying to force out as much of the dark fluid as he could. Cloud choked back a sound and gripped his knee tightly, and Leon didn't know if it was because he wanted him to stop, or something else. He took his chances and wiped the fluid away with more disinfectant. Cloud didn't move his hand.

When the gash was finally clean, a lighter shade of pink and less inflamed, Leon uncorked a potion and carefully poured it over the wound. But, as he expected, it did little. The swelling went down and the dark lines receded some, but overall didn't heal instantly like usual. Injuries made from darkness were not easily healed. It took a lot of time, and a lot of care.

Cloud glanced over his shoulder at him, saying nothing but looking like he already knew. For a moment he almost looked remorseful.

Once the potion soaked in completely, Leon cut a length of gauze and began wrapping it tightly, careful not to agitate it in the process. Cloud shot him a curious look as his hand lingered, even when he was obviously finished. He stood and collected the medical supplies back into the box.

"It's a nasty wound, Cloud. I'm going to need to bandage it again in a couple days, so don't go on any vindictive quests for a while." He tried not to flinch at how it sounded like a plea.

Leon went to leave, but was stopped by Cloud's grabbing one of his belts. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but shut it after a moment, expression twisted in rare emotion. He seemed tired.

"You're welcome."


End file.
